A City of Marvels
by Asgardian Dovahkiin
Summary: (Donated from Captain Ash) Republic City. A large bustling metropolis, and home to Avatar Korra. It is also home to a few unique individuals who secretly protect it's people from the dark forces within it's walls. What happens when Korra meets these secret heroes? What marvelous things will she encounter?
1. A Marvelous World

A City of Marvels

* * *

**_Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics_**

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin walked down the bustling nighttime streets of Republic City. They had just finished training for the next day's match against the White Falls Wolfbats.

"I'm telling you guys, we need to buckle down this next week and train harder than ever if we want to win." Mako said as stretched his arms.

"That's fine with me, I want to see the look on Tahno's face when we break his team's streak!" Korra said confidently. However as the two talked, they didn't notice Bolin lagging behind.

"Man, why did I eat right before training?" He earthbender said as he clutched his cramping stomach. However as he was passing an alley, was grabbed and thrown against a wall.

"Alright pal, hand over ya money and ya don't get hurt!" A rather rough looking man said as he held a knife to Bolin's throat.

"HELP!" The earthbender shouted, as the mugger pushed the knife deeper into his skin, drawing some blood.

"Shut up! I can kill ya before anyone gets here!" However, no sooner had he said that than Korra and Mako came running down the alley. The thief quickly positioned Bolin in front of him, the knife still at the boy's throat.

"Stay back! I can slit his throat faster before either of ya can do anything!" The mugger warned, causing the duo to lower their guard.

"Excuse me, but can I cut in on this dance?" A voice from behind the mugger said as a black gloved hand clamped down on his knife arm and pulled it away from Bolin's neck. The mugger was then pulled face to face with two large white eyes that almost seemed to glow in the dim light of the alleyway.

"Boo!" A voice said as a streak of black struck the mugger, knocking him out cold. The owner of the shining white eyes walked out of the darkness, carrying the mugger, to reveal a woman in a startling costume. She wore a black trench-coat with a black shirt, vest, pants, boots, and gloves. On the front of the vest she had a small red spider emblem on her chest. The mask she wore however was the thing that was really frightening the Fire Ferrets. The mask was completely black and the eyes were shiny white ovals that gave a sinister stare. The masked figure then threw the unconscious mugger into a trash can and said,

"Trash ready for pick up." The masked woman said in a happy tone, as she turned to the three teens, seeing their shock.

"Ooookay, well it's been fun kids, but I gotta run!" The red clad stranger said as she then turned ran into the dark alley, revealing a large red spider symbol the back of her coat, and out of sight.

"Wait! Who are you?" Korra called after the masked figure, who yelled back,

"Just your friendly neighborhood Spider-Girl!" For once in her life, Korra was rendered absolutely without a doubt speechless.

"I think we need to report this to Chief Beifong." Mako said as he looked his brother over to make sure his was alright. Bolin however stood still as a statue, to shocked to move.

Bolin had identified the man who attempted to mug him, having calmed down from the ordeal, and decided to head home. Korra and Mako however decided to stay and have a chat with Chief Lin Beifong about the masked crusader who saved Bolin's life. Her reaction was unexpected to say the least.

"So you're saying that you've seen her?" Chief Lin Beifong said wide eyed as she stared at the three teens.

"Uh, yeah she called herself Spider-Girl." Mako said as he rubbed the back of his head. Lin sighed and rubbed her temple.

"This job is just one migraine after another." Korra was extremely confused and said,

"What's the big deal? Some girl in a costume saved Bolin from a mugger. She's a hero if you ask me." The Chief gave a humorless chuckle at the Avatar's simplistic view of the situation.

"This 'Spider-Girl' is a vigilante at best and an outright criminal at worst. She takes the law into her own hands, interferes with police business, and has caused quite a bit of property damage as well as reckless endangerment of civilians." Lin said as she took note of the shocked expressions on the teens faces.

"How come we haven't heard about her before now?" Mako asked, as Korra thought to herself.

"She's only been around a few months, and I've tried to keep her little escapades under wraps so I wouldn't have to deal with a bunch of copycat vigilantes getting themselves killed." The Chief said as she then ordered a few officers to investigate the crime scene. Korra came out of her thoughts and asked,

"She's been around for months and you haven't caught her?" Lin fought back a growl as she said,

"I've seen some pretty spry fighters in my time, but this girl takes the cake. The way she moves is almost inhuman!" The Chief then let out a big sigh and said,

"Look, I didn't want it to come to this, but I'm afraid I have no choice. I'm making a public arrest warrant for Spider-Girl, and Korra I want you to help us bring her in." The young Avatar stood mouth agape after hearing that. The Chief of police wanted her help? This was a new one for Korra.

"My men can't catch her, and even I can't get a hold of her. I need someone who she won't expect. I'll keep your involvement a secret so we don't tip her off." Lin said as Korra looked confused on what to do.

'She saved Bolin, but does that make it right for her to take the law into her hands like that?' After a minute she said,

"Okay, I'll do it."

Korra entered the old apartment building Mako and Bolin lived in. Chief Beifong had publicly put out an arrest warrant for Spider-Girl earlier that morning though the Avatar couldn't help but feel somewhat guilty about trying to capture the vigilante who saved not only Bolin's life, but was saving plenty of other people's as well. Her thoughts were soon forgotten as her name was called.

"Korra! What brings you here?" The Avatar turned to see none other than Asami Sato walking up to her.

"Oh, hi Asami. I was just coming over to see how Bolin was doing. He almost got mugged last night you know." Korra said as Asami walked up next to her.

"Really?! Is he okay?!" Asami asked, her tone a little too surprised, but Korra thought nothing of it.

"Yeah, some lady in a spider costume saved him." Korra said as they walked up the stairs to the boys apartment.

"Spider costume? You mean you met Spider-Girl? Did she look cool? I bet she looked cool." Asami said, with almost a hint of pride in her tone. Korra raised an eyebrow before shrugging.

"Nah, if anything she looked pretty creepy." The Avatar said, causing Asami to stop dead in her tracks.

"Creepy?" Asami questioned, almost sounding insulted though Korra wasn't really paying attention.

"Yeah, she had this weird bug-eyed mask. Kinda made me think of that horror film me and Bolin went to see last week. The one about the half man/half fly? Yeah that was it." Korra said as she reached the boys apartment and knocked while Asami looked like she was in thought.

* * *

_LATER THAT NIGHT..._

Korra rode Naga through the streets of Republic City, heading back to the Air Temple. However, as she passed an alleyway she heard screaming. Immediately she leaped off Naga and ran toward the commotion. She reached the source of the scream and saw a woman being harassed by a group of men. Before the young Avatar could move to step in, a red streak came down from the top of a building and tackled one of the men down thus knocking him out. The red blur quickly struck two more men in the head, then threw a kunai at the man that was holding the woman and pinned his arm to the wall. He then rushed over and punched the would be rapist hard in the face.

It was at this point Korra caught a glimpse of the figure. It looked like a red demon, possessing horns and red eyes along with a crimson body. Korra could barely believe her eyes.

"Who are you?" The Avatar asked.

"Pass this onto Chief Beifong. Inferno's Kitchen is under Daredevil's watch." The red clad figure said in a deep voice as it then disappeared deeper into the dark alley. Korra stood frightened, but calmed herself as she said,

"The Chief's not gonna like this."

* * *

_THE NEXT_ MORNING...

Avatar Korra woke up with a groan. She was dreading the visit to Police Headquarters, but she knew Lin had every right to know seeing as another masked vigilante had taken it upon himself to protect the innocent. However it wasn't only going to see the Chief that had Korra in a bad mood, it was her conscience. She had seen these mystery men in action, protecting the innocent and saving lives. If they were killing the criminals they fought then the Avatar would have a different mindset, but as it stood she couldn't attack this issue with her usual fiery spirit. She rolled out of bed when she heard Pema call that breakfast was ready. She put on her clothes and fixed her hair as she headed to the kitchen.

She walked in just in time to hear Tenzin in an out of character rant.

"Who is Spider-Girl? She's a criminal that's who she is!" The airbending master said as he read a headline in that day's Daily Horn.

"A vigilante! A public menace! Why some people are rooting for this outlaw is beyond me." Tenzin continued as Korra sat down at the table.

"Actually I think it's wonderful to have someone standing up to the scum in this city. She's a real hero." Pema said as she calmly ate her breakfast.

"If that's true why does she wear a mask? What's she got to hide?" Tenzin grumbled as he tossed the paper on the table. Korra quickly grabbed it and read the article on Spider-Girl. She skimmed it, the paper having no more information on her than what Korra already knew first hand. However she also saw a small article about Daredevil which caught her interest, though the artist rendering of vigilante almost had her laughing. It was a drawing of an actual demon, wings, tail and everything. While the Avatar had to admit that he didn't exactly look like a saint, Daredevil wasn't a demon. At least she hoped he wasn't.

After finishing breakfast, Korra headed off to meet with Lin. On the way however she came across a circle of people surrounding something. Korra decided to see what was so interesting, but as she got close she saw the police tape and five bodies with chalk outlines around them. She then saw Lin in standing near one of the bodies and pushed her way through.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but you need to stay back." An officer said as he tried to push Korra back, though Chief Beifong said,

"It's alright let her through." Korra walked up to the Chief and saw the grim look on her face. She then saw that the bodies had knives and what looked like crossbow bolts in them.

"Who did this?" Korra asked as she stared at the bodies wide-eyed. Lin sighed as she said,

"I'm afraid we have a knew vigilante on our hands." The young Avatar froze.

'Did Daredevil do this? Sure he stabbed that one guy, but he didn't kill him.' Korra thought as she began to rethink her ideas on vigilantes.

"The one witness we have, a Mr. Ling Yao, said that it was a man. He looked to be in his mid 40's, black hair in a crew cut, and wore an all black attire save a bright white skull on his chest." Lin read from a report as Korra still had her gaze fixated on the dead bodies.

"According to Mr. Yao, he saw the man came out of an alley as he was heading to work at 6:00 this morning. The man cornered these five Triad members. He caught them by surprise and pulled out two small single-shot pistols. He shot the fist two, then threw knives into the other threes hearts." The Chief read off, but Korra was barely listening. Was this the first time she had seen a dead person, well outside a funeral and even then they weren't so mangled. She jumped as she felt a hand touch her shoulder. Korra turned and saw Lin standing there.

"Korra, the only reason I'm telling you all this is because I don't want you going after this man. Spider-Girl is your priority, and this man is obviously dangerous." Lin said as Korra nodded slowly.

It was nighttime as Korra walked out of Mako and Bolin's apartment building. She had spent the day with her teammates, each of whom were very surprised by the news of this deadly new vigilante. It made Bolin a little apprehensive, but it only fueled Mako's belief that vigilantes were nothing but outlaws that needed to be brought to justice.

"Maybe Mako's right. I mean, what's to stop Spider-Girl or that Daredevil guy from doing the same thing?" The young Avatar thought aloud as she walked up to Naga.

"A little something called a conscience." She heard a voice above her say. Korra looked up and saw Spider-Girl sitting on a streetlight above her. She leaped down back facing her. The masked vigilante now wore a red and blue costume, the front of her torso being red as well as her mask, arms, and boots, while her back was blue with an oval shaped spider symbol on her back. She also had web-like stitching all over the red parts of her costume.

"What's with the new look?" Korra asked, trying to hide her uncomfortableness. The masked vigilante just shrugged and replied,

"Just decided to go for something less creepy." Korra nodded, but something about the way the vigilante said "creepy" seemed familiar to her.

"I need your help." The Spider said, causing the Avatar to raise an eyebrow.

"With what? You do know I'm trying to bring you in right?" Korra said, but Spider-Girl just sighed.

"I know, but there is someone out there that needs to be behind bars a lot more than I do." The vigilante said. Korra was still lost and asked,

"Who?"

"That skull guy who's declared open season on criminals."

* * *

_THE NEXT DAY..._

Bolin was heading for Narook's Seaweed Noodlery. Suddenly he found himself being grabbed and pulled into an alleyway.

"Oh man not again!" Bolin yelled as he once again had a knife to his throat.

"Alright kid hand over yer wallet now." The mugger said. Bolin slowly reached for his wallet, but felt nothing. He mentally face-palmed at the fact he had forgotten his wallet that morning.

"Um, I don't really have it with me." Bolin said, hoping that the mugger would believe him.

"Well that ain't good for you. See ya in hell kid!" The mugger said as he drew back the knife to stab Bolin in the throat. Bolin closed his eyes and waited for the sting of the blade. However the sound of metal hitting metal was the next thing he heard.

"What the hell? What the hell are you?!" He heard the mugger shout followed by his rapid footsteps, clearly running away. Bolin opened his eyes and looked down at his hands. They were a silvery metal.

"What the..." Bolin started as his hand slowly turned back to flesh. He quickly tucked them into his pockets and headed home, deciding to forget all about what had happened.


	2. Oh Captain, My Captain

**_Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics_**

* * *

Korra awoke with a start, the sound of Tenzin yelling jolting her from her sleep. She quickly ran to see what the trouble was, wearing only her blue nightie. She entered the living room to see Tenzin with the biggest smile on his face she had ever seen. Well it was the only smile on his face she had ever seen now that she recalled.

"Okay, who gave Tenzin happy pills?" Korra asked no one in particular.

"Oh, Korra!" The airbending master exclaimed as soon as he caught site of his student. He cleared his throat as recomposed himself.

"Korra, we are to be expecting a very important guest here on Air Temple Island. He will be staying for a few weeks and I expect you to be on your best behavior." Tenzin said in his usual no-nonsense tone. Korra rolled her eyes and asked,

"Will do. So who's the big wig? Some rich, uptight, fat guy of a politician?" Tenzin narrowed his eyes a little and replied,

"No. He is Captain Shin Raikou." Korra just stared at her master, the importance of the name clearly being lost on her.

"Korra, please. Captain Shin Raikou? Achieved the rank of Captain in just under a year of his enlistment? Saved the entire Southern Earth Kingdom from a fascist terrorist group bent on world domination a year ago? The youngest and most decorated war hero in recent history?" Tenzin listed off, but was still met with a look of indifference and lack of acknowledgement.

"Perhaps you would know him better by the name those childish comic books gave him? What was it again, Captain Avenger?" Tenzin tried one last time, but this time Korra's face beamed.

"Captain Avenger is coming here?! Why didn't you say so?!" Korra shouted, almost waking the rest of the household.

"Now Korra ..." Tenzin began, attempting to quiet the girl, but was ignored.

"This is so exciting! It's not every day you get a real life superhero staying at your house."

"Korra, he's not a superhero." Tenzin sighed as he rubbed the bridge of his nose.

"Come on Tenzin. He's as strong as an earthbender, as fast as an ostrich-horse, and he beat an entire platoon of gun-totting goons with nothing but a shield!" Korra said excitedly.

Tenzin was confused, to say the least, about Korra's sudden fan-girl praising. In fact the only other people Tenzin knew of Korra respecting this much was his father Avatar Aang and his mother. And that was about it.

"Yes, well, I'm sure those are just exaggerations made by the press. They tend to do that for drama's sake." Tenzin said, but Korra pretended not to hear him.

"Anyway, Colonel Furukawa said he will be arriving sometime around lunch." Tenzin said.

"Why so soon?" Korra asked, snapping out of her fan girl mode.

"The good Captain was very close by as it was, having decided to travel since taking early retirement from the military, and when he heard you where here Korra he wanted to meet you."

"And he's staying for a few weeks because..."

"From what Colonel Furukawa said, he simply wanted to see Republic City, take a bit of a vacation as it were."

* * *

Korra had dragged Mako, Bolin, and Asami to the train station. Apparently Captain Raikou was just a city over, so his train would be arriving any moment.

"This is going to be so awesome!" Korra said, practically bouncing with excitement, as she looked to see the train approaching. Her three friends looked at her oddly, surprised by this sudden hero worship.

"Okay, Korra we get that you really look up to the guy but can you tone it down a little? People are starting to stare." Asami said, causing Korra to compose herself.

"Yeah I guess I'm a little excited." The Avatar admitted.

"A little excited?" Bolin chimed in.

"Try a lot excited." Mako said, causing Korra to sigh.

"I can't help it. You might not believe this, but there was a time when I was pretty scared about being The Avatar. When I heard about those terrorists in the Earth Kingdom, I got scared because I realized I'd be facing those kind of people sooner or later. It made me think that maybe one person can't make a difference, Avatar or not. Then reading those comic books about this one guy, a non-bender, who took on entire towns worth of bad guys with just a shield and his smarts made me feel a lot better. It made me realize that if he can stand up for what's right even without bending, without fear, then so can I."

At this point the train rolled up. Passengers began to disembark as the Avatar and her friends began scanning the crowd for the Captain.

"Shouldn't we have brought a sign or something?" Mako asked as he stopped looking, realizing he had no idea what the man looked like.

"Tenzin said we'd know when we saw him. He'd be wearing a blue bandanna." Korra said as she looked around for the Captain. Suddenly she saw a man walking towards them. He was a fairly young man, barely into his 20's from the looks of him. He wore a blue shirt, red fingerless gloves, blue pants, red boots, and on his head was a blue bandanna with a white United Republic symbol in the middle of his forehead, and had a pair of goggles above his brow. He was carrying a dark green duffle bag and had something strapped to his back.

"Avatar Korra I presume? I'm Captain Shin Raikou, nice to meet you." The Captain said as he extended his hand for Korra to shake. And shake she did.

"Um, you know who I am?" Korra asked dumbly, excitedly shaking the man's hand.

"Yes, I saw your picture in the paper. So you're a pro-bender as well as the Avatar huh? Gotta say that would make for a pretty impressive resume." Captain Raikou said as Korra blushed a little, still quite enthusiastically shaking the man's hand.

"Um, Avatar Korra?" Shin said, causing Korra to reply,

"Oh please, just call me Korra." Shin smiled and replied,

"Korra?"

"Yes?"

"I'm gonna need that hand back."

"Oh! Sorry!" Korra said, quickly retracting her hand, cursing herself in her mind.

"So are these friends of yours?" Captain Raikou asked, nodding towards the three standing behind Korra.

"Oh, yeah. Captain Raikou this is Mako, Bolin, and Asami."

"Shin is fine and nice to meet all of you." Shin said as he shook their hands.

"Is there any place to eat nearby? I'm starving." Shin said as Bolin suggested Narook's Seaweed Noodlery and pointed in its direction. Shin turned to head that way, revealing the thing strapped to his back was a large silvery shield with a star carved in the middle of it.

Mako and Bolin had to head home, leaving Korra and Asami to show Captain Raikou to Narook's. They entered and ordered their food, Shin telling a few anecdotes from his time in the military as they waited for their food.

"And when we got back to the barracks, the turkey-duck had made a nest in Liang's bunk. Let me tell you, I don't know who was angrier, Liang or the turkey-duck when he tried to move it out of his bunk." Shin said, causing Korra and Asami to laugh. Shin was about to tell another story, when he saw a scene at the counter that made him go quiet. Narook was putting money into a bag, held by a man who had a stern look on his face. Shin looked around to see another man at the entrance with his collar raised to obscure his face, and yet another man at the rear entrance with a scarf tied around his lower face. Shin frowned as he quietly slipped the shield off his back.

"Korra, Asami, get under the table." Shin whispered. The girls looked at him curiously before he said,

"Just do it, trust me." Shin said as the two did as instructed, though reluctantly. Shin got up, pulling his goggles down over his eyes, and walked quietly over to the robber, Korra and Asami watching from under the table. He grabbed the man by the back of the head and slammed it into the counter. The man at the front entrance shot a blast of fire from his hand, but Shin threw his shield at him, knocking him through the door. The shield bounced back to Shin, who then quickly turned just in time to block a barrage of water darts from the last crook. The man soon ran out of water and drew a knife, running toward the Captain. Shin ducked and used his shield to flip the man over, before kicking him which sent him flying out the window and half way across the street. Shin put his shield back on his back and looked around.

"Everyone okay?" Shin asked. One of the patrons, a young boy, slowly walked up to Shin. He had in his hands the comic book he had been reading. He held it up and compared the cover of the comic, which depicted a man wearing a costume that looked very much like Shin's outfit(A/N: Look up the costume for Captain America: The Winter Soldier).

"Hey! Captain Avenger just saved us!" The boy shouted as the other patrons then began to cheer.

"Hey, it is Captain Avenger!"

"He's so handsome!"

"Finally a real hero instead of these freak vigilantes! And look at the symbol on his head, a real patriot too!"

These were just some of the things Shin heard before he was quickly escorted out of the establishment by Korra and Asami.

"What was that about?" Shin asked asked as Korra and Asami rushed him into a taxi.

"They think you're a superhero like your comic book." Asami said, looking out the back window of the taxi to see a crowd gathered.

"I have a comic book?" Shin asked as the taxi drove the three to the harbor.


	3. Myths & Legends

_**Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics**_

* * *

**THOUSANDS OF YEARS AGO**

Thor was bleeding profusely from his final battle with the dreaded serpent, Jormungandr, the very snake that he had driven from Earth so many years ago. The Lord of Asgard slowly walked away from corpse of the giant snake, as one of its fangs continued to drip poison into his body. The thunder god stopped on his eighth step and looked to the horizon.

He could see the fire and hear the sounds of battle as his world fell, the final Ragnarok. Despite being powered by the Odin Force, the recently instated king could only break the cycle. Yes, thus was truly the last hour of the Asgardians. Though greatly saddened, he also felt something he had not felt for a long time. Peace. Thor knew this was the end, but never did he He spun his hammer by its leather strap one last time and opened a portal to the mortal dimension.

"Whosoever holds this hammer, if he be worthy, shall possess the power of... Thor." The thunder god then threw the hammer into the portal with all his remaining might, hoping to Odin that someone would find it. Thor took another step, his ninth and final one as he fell to the ground dead.

* * *

**NORTHERN EARTH KINGDOM: 5 MINUTES LATER**

It was a bright sunny day as the people of a small fishing village went about their daily business. It was winter so the sun did little to take the cold edge off, but it was a welcome sight after weeks of clouds blocking the blue sky. However the bright sky was quickly filled with dark storm clouds. Thunder boomed, wind raged, rain poured, and lightning danced across the sky as the residents of the village were taken by surprise at the sudden storm. Suddenly something crashed into the center of the village. When the dust settled the residents looked to see a hammer sitting in the middle of a crater. One of the men slowly walked up to it. He attempted to grab the still crackling hammer, but as soon as he did he was electrocuted. He was then blown out of the hammer by the electrical force. Many gathered around him as he opened his eyes wide and simply said,

"Asgard."

* * *

**REPUBLIC CITY: PRESENT TIME**

It was early morning at Air Temple Island.

"Come on Korra! You promised!" Jinora, Tenzin's eldest daughter called as she knocked on The Avatar's door. Korra opened the door and saw the young girl looking up at her.

"Uh, what did I promise?" Korra asked, yawning slightly.

"You promised you'd take me to the Hammer Falls Museum today." Jinora said as Korra just yawned again.

"Oh yeah. Why does it have to be so early in the morning though?" The Avatar asked as she rubbed her eye.

"Because it's about 20 miles outside Republic City and I want to get there early." Jinora explained. Korra's eyes widened when she heard that.

"20 miles?! There is no way I'm going that far out to some stuffy old museum." Korra said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"But you promised!" Jinora whined, showing a rare sign of brattiness.

"Okay, but only if you can find someone else already up and awake at this hour to go too." Korra said, knowing full well that no one else would be up at this hour. The sun was barely out after all. Korra's plan was shot however when she heard footsteps. She looked over and saw Captain Raikou walking down the hall, fully dressed in his usual red and blue attire.

"Hey now, good to see some other early risers." The Captain said as he walked up to the girls.

"Say Captain Raikou, would you like to come with me and Korra to the Hammer Falls Museum this morning?" Jinora asked, smiling sweetly. Shin chuckled a little and replied,

"Sure little lady. I've actually been wanting to go there myself for sometime. I've heard it's very interesting." Captain Raikou said. Korra just groaned as she went to go get ready for the road trip.

Korra had to admit, the museum was interesting to say the least. Most of it had exhibits on legends and relics of the old barbarian clans that used to call this area home. Apparently these clans worshiped gods instead of the spirits, which was very uncommon. Usually most nations believed that there was a chief god in charge of the spirits that each nation called upon, largely unconnected with each other and kept the spirits in check mostly, but these ancient clans believed in an entire pantheon of them. These warlike people believed that if they died in battle they would go to a place called Valhalla where they would eat, drink, and battle with their gods for all time. It sounded fun, up until the tour guide started talking about Ragnarok, which was what these people called the end of all things.

"And finally we have reached the centerpiece of the museum, the mighty Mjolnir." The tour guide, a Dr. Daaruk Baling said. He was in his late 20's to early 30's, with light brown hair and electric blue eyes, obviously having some Water Tribe ancestry. He carried a cane and walked with a pronounced limp as well.

"The mighty what?" Korra asked, the first time she had opened her mouth since arriving.

"Mjolnir. Roughly translated it means 'crusher'. It was the hammer of Thor, the God of Thunder. From what we've recently managed to translate from the ancient runes on the side of the hammer, apparently whomever is worthy may lift the hammer and gain the power of Thor.

"Worthy? Step aside Doctor, if anyone's worthy it's The Avatar." Korra said as she walked over the hammer.

"Korra! I don't think that's allowed." Jinora said as she looked worriedly at Dr. Baling. The Doctor just chuckled as he said,

"Don't worry Miss, it's fine. I can't tell you how many people have tried to lift that hammer. They actually had to build this museum right around the thing because it couldn't be moved." Daaruk said.

"So have you tried to lift it?" Shin asked.

"Oh no. I've been tempted, but it always seemed in poor taste for a Doctor to try something like that." Dr. Baling explained as he and the others watched Korra try to lift the hammer. She even tried earthbending the thing up, but the ground under it refused to budge as well. In exasperation, Korra kicked the hammer as hard as she could, severely hurting her foot in the process. However the strike caused the hammer to surge with power. Suddenly a massive blast of electricity erupted through the building, knocking Korra back.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

In an icy tundra a gigantic creature roamed. Suddenly it stopped it's trek across the barren landscape as it looked to the sky.

"The thunderer finally reveals himself." The giant said as it waved it's hand and entered a portal.

BACK WITH KORRA AND COMPANY

"What was that?" Korra asked as she got up, looking to see that Shin, Jinora, and Dr. Baling were okay.

"I don't know, that's never happened before." Dr. Baling said as he used his cane to help himself up. Before anyone could fully recompose themselves, a thunder boom was heard. Everyone looked behind them to see a 20 foot tall monster. It looked human-like, but had blue skin and wore a mass of animal skins as clothing. It also had a giant bone that looked to be fashioned into a club.

"WHERE IS THE THUNDERER?!" The giant roared. Thinking quickly, Korra let loose a blast of fire at it. This seemed to hurt it, but it didn't stop it. Shin looked around and found an old round wooden shield on the wall. He quickly threw it at the monster, dazing it. However all these attacks did was make it angrier.

Dr. Baling stood in fear at the sight of the monster. He wanted to help the Avatar and her friend, but he knew he couldn't. That's when he heard a voice in his head call out.

"Lift the hammer."

Daaruk Baling looked behind him to see Mjolnir still sitting on the ground as always, but this time it seemed to be calling to him.

"Lift the hammer. Gain the power."

Baling slowly walked over the hammer. He looked down at the short handle of the stone hammer and gulped. Slowly but surely he reached down and clutched the handle. He lifted the hammer and a flash of lightning stormed through the museum.

At this point the giant had knocked out Shin and had Korra in his grasp, laughing wickedly as it then attempted to bite her head off.

"UNHAND THE FAIR MAIDEN FROST GIANT!" A voice boomed. The giant looked up just in time to see a hammer flying toward it. The hammer smashed the giant's head as it then melted into nothing but water. Korra looked over to where the hammer came from, but all she saw was what looked like a red streak smash through the ceiling and out of the building. At this point Shin came to, rubbing his head. He looked to see that the giant was gone and everyone was fine.

"What happened?" The Captain asked.

"A journey into mystery it would seem." Jinora said.


	4. Captain Avenger Strikes!

_**Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics**_

* * *

Korra, Mako, and Bolin where training for the finals, each of them excited for it, confident in their ability to win. With them was Shin who had decided to come along and observe as well as to give a few strategic pointers for the team. None of them were about to argue either since it wasn't everyday the Captain Shin Raikou gave out military-grade advice to bending teams. Just as Bolin was about to turn off the radio however, an all too familiar voice came on.

"Good morning, citizens of Republic City. This is Amon."

Pabu squeaked and ran from the radio as the sinister voice came through.

"I hope you all enjoyed last night's pro-bending match, because it will be the last. It's time for this city to stop worshiping bending athletes as if they were heroes. I am calling on the council to shut down the bending arena and cancel the finals, or else there will be severe consequences.

Shin looked at everyone, his brow furrowed, as he said,

"Humph. Great another lunatic hiding behind a radio."

Avatar Korra was not in a good mood. Amon's threat against the Pro-Bending arena sent Korra and her team, plus Shin, to stop the city council from closing the arena as the team had a lot riding on the finals.

"As the Avatar and a pro-bending player, I have a right to be heard. You can't cancel the finals." Korra said as she saw Councilman Tarrlok about to bang his gavel to adjourn the meeting. However before he could slam the gavel Lin whipped her hand out and a metal cable was sent flying which destroyed the gavel in mid swing.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I agree with the Avatar." She said as she walked in.

"You do?" Tarrlok questioned Lin's agreement with the Avatar. Korra blinked and registered that Lin had indeed agreed with her.

"Yeah, you do?" Korra asked in confusion.

"I expected this kind of cut and run response from Tenzin, but the rest of you? Come on, show a little more back bone! It's time for the benders of this city displayed some strength and unity against these Equalists." The Police Chief stated

"We must prevent the conflict between benders and non-benders from escalating to all-out war! The council is not changing its position." Tenzin argued.

"Now wait just a moment Tenzin. Let us hear what our esteemed Chief of Police has in mind." Tarrlok said as he raised his hand to interrupt the argument and gave the floor to Lin. Tenzin crossed his arms and faced Lin.

"If you keep the arena open, my metalbenders and I will provide extra security during the championship match. There is no better force to deal with the chi blockers since our armor is impervious to their attacks." Lin said.

"Are you saying that you will personally take responsibility for the safety of the spectators and the arena?" Tarrlok questioned.

"I guarantee it." Lin said with little doubt.

"With all due respect m'am, I think you're underestimating the situation." Shin said as he walked up.

"Oh? And how is that? Also who are you?" Lin asked, eyes narrowing slightly as she did not take kindly to the young man's comment.

"Captain Shin Raikou, former CO of the Howling Commandos of the United Republic Army." Shin answered automatically, standing at attention and nearly bringing his hand up to salute though he fought the reflex.

"Captain Raikou? Oh this is a surprise! While it would be interesting to hear your thoughts on this matter, I am afraid this is a case for benders." Tarrlok said, causing Shin to glare at the man.

"No. I want to hear what he has to say." Lin said, shooting Tarrlok a warning look. Shin cleared his throat and said,

"I think you're underestimating the situation. First of all, Amon has made a public threat against the Pro-Bending Arena. This could be a bluff, if so then everything is fine and you can have your officers patrol the Arena as an added precaution. But if it isn't a bluff then there's the problem. From what I've read and heard Amon isn't a fool or some random madman on the radio. If he's planning to attack the Arena he'll most likely have anticipated police intervention. Your armor may protect you from chi-blockers, but if Amon has the nerve to make that kind of threat then it's more than likely he has some kind of back-up plan."

"And your recommendation Captain?" Chief Beifong asked, seemingly highly intrigued with what Shin was saying.

"Top to bottom sweeps of the Arena about an hour before the Finals start. Then search everyone that enters the building and I mean everyone bender or non-bender to make things even so no one feels singled out and you don't look like the kind of people Amon claims you are. Finally a few guards in position on the roof in case of an attempted break in through the roof or aerial assault."

"While that is a very good proposal Captain, I feel it may be a bit over..." Tarrlok started, but was cut off by Lin.

"That is a very good idea Captain, thank you. We will be implementing these precautions as soon as possible." The Chief said, leaving a stunned Tarrlok and Tenzin as well as a very satisfied group of Fire Ferrets and one Captain.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Korra knocked on Shin's door, with the Captain telling her to come in as he quickly stuffed something into a backpack, putting it over the shield that was already strapped to his back thus managed to barely, but surely, hide the shield.

"Um, are you about ready to go?" Korra asked as Shin smiled and nodded, rather nervously at that.

"Uh, what's in the backpack?" The Avatar asked. Shin just replied,

"It's a surprise."

The two soon reached the living room where Tenzin sat on the couch with Pema, reading the paper.

"I gotta say, this Captain Avenger is okay in my book. Finally a real hero instead of these masked freaks, doesn't go looking for trouble he just helps out."

"If you say so dear" Pema said, rolling her eyes at the hypocritical statement her husband just made.

"But this new guy, this Iron Man thing that's been sighted trashing warehouses. Nothing but trouble if you ask me."

"I don't know. Could be something from Future Industries or Fujikawa Enterprises that went haywire." Pema said as Tenzin folded the paper and got up.

"Maybe. Alright you two let's get going."

The matches went on without a hitch, though the Fire Ferrets were eliminated by Tahno and the cheating Wolfbats and knocked into the water below. However, after this loss things only got worse. One by one, spectators begin to put on Equalist masks and electrical gloves hidden in their boxes of popcorn. Apparently Amon had somehow heard of the beefed up security and had gotten to the concessioner.

All over the stands, Equalists electrocuted metalbender cops from behind. Korra surfaced from the water along with her teammates and immediately noticed the electricity in the stands. The Fire Ferrets are suddenly electrocuted as they all screamed in pain before losing consciousness.

Tahno and the Wolfbats looked around in confusion and fear as Amon himself rose from the ring's center platform with a group of Equalists. Amon's Lieutenant retrieved the unconscious Fire Ferrets from the pool. Foolishly Tahno decided to fight Amon, leading to his own defeat and loss of bending. The Lieutenant tied the Fire Ferrets to one of the arena supports. At the top of the arena, Amon held a microphone surrounded by Equalist guards.

"I believe I have your attention, benders of Republic City. So once again, the Wolfbats are your pro-bending champions. It seems fitting that you celebrate three bullies who..." The masked man started, but stopped when a voice called out.

"Only bully I see is you!"

Amon looked up to see a man in a blue and white costume jump down into the arena with a red, white, and blue shield on his arm that bore a white star in the center(A/N: Look up the Captain America: The Winter Soldier movie costume). He wore a blue cowl on his head with a white United Republic Symbol in the middle of his forehead.

"And who are you?" Amon asked, very surprised by the man.

"Most people call me Captain Avenger." The masked man said as he then threw his shield at Amon, who dodged. However the shield bounded around, ricocheting into Amon's men and knocking them out before it made a beeline straight for Amon's back. The shield slammed into the lead Equalist as Captain Avenger flipped into the air and caught it, landing behind Amon and kicking him hard in the shin. He then slammed his shield into the side of Amon's head, clearly doing some damage as Amon clutched his apparently bleeding ear for a moment. Amon recomposed himself, clearly surprised that he was being beaten so easily as this had never happened before. Before Amon could even question the man before him, his Lieutenant had come to and shocked the Captain from behind, causing him to pass out.

"This man intrigues me. Take him with us, I want to see if I can persuade him to join the cause." Amon said as he Lieutenant began to pick Captain Avenger up. Suddenly a massive blimp came crashing down. However at this point Mako had awoken and managed to break out of the ropes that tied his team together. He then ran with lighting quick speed and punched the Lieutenant hard in the face, sending him flying. Amon quickly leaped onto the balloon, some of his men grabbing the Lieutenant, and flew off. At this point the Captain woke up just in time to Korra try to run after Amon, planning to waterbend up to the balloon, but he managed to catch her before she could.

"It's no use, on that balloon he's long gone." The shield slinger said as Korra clenched her fists in anger.

* * *

**LATER THAT NIGHT: KORRA'S ROOM**

Korra was just getting ready for bed when she felt a presence at his window.

"Who's there?" Korra asked, getting into a fighting stance, as a shadowy figure entered the room. It was a man a few years older then Shin, clearly full-blooded Fire Nation, wearing an all black attire.

"General Iroh Furukawa." The man said.

"What do you want?" Korra asked, slightly letting her guard down.

"There's something coming Avatar, something big, and I want to be ready for it." General Furukawa said, causing Korra to look at him curiously.

"Ready for what?" The Avatar asked.

"I don't know, but I do know whatever it is it'll be one for the history books. Provided we survive it.

"What do you want?" Korra asked, getting tired of the cryptic man.

"I'm here to talk to you about the Avengers Initiative." The General said.


	5. War Journal

_**Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics**_

* * *

**War Journal Entry #27:**

I stopped and did a weapons check. My crossbow was strapped to my back, I also had several kunai, shuriken, and three grenades. After I was done I headed out. As I came up on the bar I saw my targets enter the place. I was about to make my move but a Triad member came shambling out in front of my hiding spot. I drew a kunai and when he got close enough I pulled him into the alleyway and slit his throat. I left him there as I carefully walked out and made my way around to the back of the bar. I entered through the kitchen entrance and held some fire in my hand and told them to leave, I wasn't about to let innocents be harmed. I made my way to the kitchen window and saw that the place was full of Triads, Red Monsoons, just as my informant had said. There were five waitresses still inside and the bar tender was a Triad. I couldn't take any chances so I called out and told the waitresses to report to the kitchen. Again I held some fire at them and told them to leave.

I heard one drunk yell as he came barging up to the kitchen door. I quickly moved to the other side and pulled out a kunai and stabbed him in the back. I held my hand over his mouth until he went quiet, making sure to lay him down quietly.

I heard one yell. I pulled out a grenade and threw it to the opposite side of the bar from the kitchen window. Before they knew what happened the explosion killed five of them and severely burned three others. I pulled out my crossbow and kicked the door open. The first thing they did was freeze in shock, so the first shot was a freebie. I got him right between the eyes. The others tried to attack, but I began to quickly fire off more shots, taking out 10 of them and emptying my crossbow. There were 20 left, so I got ready with my firebending and shot the bartender as I dove behind the bar.

Fortunately for me half of them were drunk out of their skulls so their aim was off. I looked around and saw a fire-extinguisher, thinking quickly I grabbed it and threw it out, shooting some fire at it. Perfect smoke bomb. While they were all coughing I rushed in with a kunai, quickly finishing 12 of them before they could react. When the smoke cleared, I killed six more in a blaze of flame. Soon their was one left. I looked at his face and it was the one that fired the first shot at my family. I felt a rage build inside. I let my instincts take hold and I rushed him. I ducked his water shot and stabbed his arm. He tried to waterbend with his other arm, but I tackled him to the ground. I began to beat his face with the same mercilessness he had when he killed Maya, Sajin, and Kiyone. I grabbed his right arm that he threw up to protect himself and broke it. I grabbed his other arm and began to break all of his fingers, then I went to work on the other hand.

I broke his left arm backwards at the elbow, but I kept my face blank. I don't let him see any kind of emotion. It's better that way, give them something to think about before I send them to hell. I stabbed him in the crotch as I got up off him. I looked down at the quivering filth, and saw his look of realization when he got a good look at my face. I stared him down as he began to cry, and covered him in flames. I holstered my weapons and poured out all the booze I could across the room, making a trail to the front door. I walked a distance away and made a spark, which fell and hit the trail of liquor. It blew and took the entire bar with it.

* * *

"Sorry ma'am, nothing left to tell who did this. It would fit his usual style, but this could have been rival Triads or even Equalists, but nothing to directly link it to The Punisher. No eye-witnesses, no nothing. The explosion didn't leave much in the way of evidence and the only way we know it wasn't a gas leak or something was because of the crossbow bolts we found in the bodies." A cop said as Chief Beifong rubbed the bridge of her nose.

"Alright. The press will be here shortly. Tell them that it was a simple gas leak, nothing more and nothing less. We've already got too many vigilantes in this city and we're lucky The Punisher is the only one who kills, so let's try and keep him under wraps until we can't anymore. Last thing we need is some punk with a bow and arrow getting any ideas in his head." Lin said as she walked off.

"Yes ma'am!" The officer saluted Lin got in her car and drove back to the station.

As Lin got out of her car she was met by a mob of reporters.

"Chief Beifong! Are the rumors of you having a secret vigilante task-force true?"

"Chief over here! What do you plan to do about the Equalists? Is Avatar Korra helping in the investigation?"

"Chief! Are the police investigating the reports of a man-animal in the mountains?"

These were just some of the questions Lin could make out, but to each and everyone she denied them an answer and barged past them, entering the station and making a beeline for her office. Locking the door, she collapsed in her chair and sighed deeply.

"Sometimes I just wish Kashin was still alive. He was one hell of an officer. He'd have had this Punisher business dealt with by now."

It was early morning as Shin got up, having sneaked back in from a night of crime fighting as Captain Avenger. He looked down and saw he was still wearing his costume and scrambled to take it off. However it was too late as there was a knock on his door, followed by it opened. He froze as Korra entered and saw him still in costume.

"Hi there?" Shin said lamely.

"Okay explanation later, but since you're a member of the long-underwear crowd I got someone you'll wanna meet." Korra replied, thinking little of the somewhat compromising situation Shin was in.

"Uh, okay? You're taking this a lot easier than I thought you would." Shin said as he put the mask on and began to go out the window.

"Please, I figured it out at the arena. How many people can fight with a shield like you do?" The Avatar said as Shin groaned.

"Just meet me on top of the Daily Horn building" Korra said as he exited the room.

"On top of the Daily Horn building?" Shin pondered as he proceeded to sneak off the island.

Korra was standing a rooftop, arms crossed and looking rather annoyed.

"Was it too much to ask that we meet somewhere normal? Nope! Had to be a rooftop!" The Avatar complained.

"Sorry, but I think I'd look a tad conspicuous if we met at a coffee shop in this get-up." A female voice said behind her as she quickly turned to see Spider-Girl standing behind her.

"DON'T DO THAT! You trying to give me a heart attack?!" Korra snapped at the arachnid themed heroine.

"Sorry, this is meant to strike terror in the hearts of criminals, but good to know it works on Avatars too." Spider-Girl said as she motioned to the mask.

"Made it! It would have helped if you told me where the building was." Captain Avenger said as he flipped up on to the roof.

"Hey, this was a private party! I'm gonna need an invitation Cappy." Spider-Girl jested, only to receive blank looks from Korra and the good Captain.

"Jeez, tough crowd." Spider-Girl said as she cleared her throat.

"Alright, now any plans on telling us why we had to meet up here?" Korra asked, clearly annoyed.

"Okay, so I did some digging and found out who The Punisher is. He's a former United Forces soldier named Fang Kashin."

"Really? Hmm, well that explains a lot. I've heard a few street kids describe what little they saw of him. Sounded like basic guerrilla warfare." Shin said.

"Yeah, the guy served in the Red War a few years ago. His entire squad got wiped out and he was left to fight off an entire battalion on his own. By the time they found him he was strangling the last one. He was discharged due to questionable sanity after the event and went on to join the police force. Made detective in under a year. Had a wife and two kids, real nice life." Spider-Girl continued.

"Wait 'had'? Something happened didn't it?" Shin asked, getting a sinking feeling on where this story was headed.

"Yeah. He was getting too close to the Triads business, too close to putting the bosses away for good. So they ordered a hit and took out his family by mistake. He was presumed dead as well, though the never found his body" The arachnid girl finished, leaving the other two heroes a little stunned.

"Wait, if he was presumed dead then how did you figure all this out?" The Avatar asked in a skeptical tone.

"I've got a bit of a brain under this mask ya know? Also, terrorizing a few Triad hit-men doesn't hurt either. Anyway, point is we have a name and I found a picture of him. I can't be everywhere at once, so I need you two to keep your eyes open. If you find him, don't fight him, just tail him and find out where he lives. Then all three of us bust him. Sound like a plan?" Spider-Girl said as the other two nodded.


	6. Everything Old is New Again

**_Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics_**

* * *

The mountains outside Republic City never got many visitors. While beautiful to look at, the wild beasts that called the area home always had the effect of scaring off campers. It was one of the few areas near the bustling city where one could be truly alone. However, the mountains' current visitor had no intention of being alone.

In a flash of lightning stood a giant of a man, standing at 6 feet 8 inches tall. He wore unusual garb, the most striking being a long red cape and a winged helmet. He raised a large stone hammer and began to spin it at high speeds, the hammer becoming but a grey blur. Soon the hammer started to glow bright blue as the man began to float high into the sky. The once clear sky soon became overcast by pitch-black clouds that roared with thunder as lightning crackled within them.

"COME FORTH ASGARD! SO COMMANDS THE GOD OF THUNDER! SO COMMANDS THE SON OF ODIN! SO COMMANDS THOR!" The man roared, his voice barely managing to best the thunder that boomed all around him.

* * *

**REPUBLIC CITY: SAME TIME**

Korra was riding Naga through the streets, keeping an eye out for Fang Kashin AKA The Punisher. She hoped that being the only one of the small search party with a ride would help her, but so far her search seemed less than eventful. Suddenly she heard a large boom of thunder. She looked to the direction of the sound and saw a large storm raging in the mountains outside the city. The Avatar didn't know why, but she got a feeling of both apprehension and relief by looking at the storm. As if some primal force was telling her that things would never be the same again, yet somehow better. She shook her heard and continued her search, disregarding the thunderstorm for time being.

Shin Raikou, Captain Avenger, the man who could inspire an army, was at his wits end. He could do strategize with the best of them and was a natural leader, but playing detective wasn't for him. He had ditched his costume and was asking around in his civilian clothes, hoping to catch a lead that way. He was currently in a small diner on the edge of the city, getting some well deserved lunch, when all of a sudden all the plates and windows rattle and shake. The pictures that hung on the wall fell off as thunder echoed. Shin got up and looked outside. He saw a gigantic storm that was coming from the mountains. He also heard the faint sound of someone shouting. However the sound came from inside the storm clouds.

Spider-Girl was swinging around the city, when she was assaulted by the loudest blast of thunder she had ever heard. She looked to see the thunderstorm in the distance and cocked her head to the side. At that distance the sound should not have been able to carry with that much force, yet it had and was still doing so.

"I've heard of freak weather, but this is ridiculous!"

Thor ceased the storm and landed on a stone wall. He looked over where the mountains once where and saw it. The Realm Eternal. The home of the Aesir. Asgard, in all its glory, reborn in the mortal world. An entire city, almost as large as Republic City itself, now sat formed into a mountain top.

The Son of Odin walked through the empty city and sighed. What was a king without subjects? What was a city without people? He walked to the edge of a wall and looked down to the mortal city below. His kind had had dealings with the mortals before, though these meetings were so long ago that the mortal world most likely no longer remembered.

"Are you still out there my brethren? Dost ye still live on in the minds and hearts of mortals? Am I truly destined to live out my days among a world of mortals that do not e'en know of my name, nor mine power, nor the battles I hath fought?" Thor pondered aloud as he began to feel the loneliness settle in. He looked down at his hammer and a fire burned in his eyes.

"NAY! I CANNOT BE! I SHALL SET THEE FREE MY BROTHERS AND SISTERS! SO PROCLAIMS THOR!" With that the Lord of Asgard took to the air. He spun his hammer above his head, his eyes now burning with white hot power. He flew, nearly into space, high above the planet below. He conjured the largest storm he had ever created. The storm encompassed the entire globe.

"COME FORTH!" Thor yelled

Korra was struck by a bolt of lightning, a woman with jet-black hair and red and white armor came from her body only to disappear just as quickly.

The same thing happened all over the world, people struck by lightning with people emerging from them only disappear and leave the person completely unharmed.

Thor landed back in Asgard, now surrounded by the now reborn Asgardians.

"My brothers! Welcome home! WELCOME TO ASGARD!" Thor proclaimed as he held his hammer high, followed by thunderous applause and cheers from his fellow gods.

* * *

**ELSEWHERE: UNKNOWN LOCATION**

"Well now. Thor has rebuilt Asgard in Midgard. Surprising, but understandable. After all, with the way most of the realms were left after Ragnarok this insignificant world would do." A shadowy figure said as he looked into a glowing orb, showing him what had transpired.

"Knowing Thor he will try to play the hero and befriend the mortals, the stupid oaf. Still, every hero needs a villain. The mortals of the city are already in unrest. Perhaps I shall speed up the game? I would have preferred to wait, but then again why should I postpone a good show? I am the God of Mischief after all, and what is mischief without a little spontaneity?"


	7. Incredible

**_Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics_**

* * *

Mako was walking the streets at sunset, headed to meet with Asami. He and Bolin would soon have to move out of their apartment in the Pro-Bending Arena, the place being closed down until Amon was dealt with. However, Asami had offered to take the brothers in, letting them live at her mansion. Mako had to admit, dating money had its perks.

Mako had decided to take a short cut through the bad end of town, close to the outskirts of the city. It was dangerous, but as Asami wanted to meet a fancy restaurant which was close to the other side of town, it was the shortcut or nothing if he wanted to make it on time. However he was soon pulled from his thoughts as a man ran with a metal briefcase ran directly into him. The man dropped the briefcase and it fell into Mako's lap.

"Hand that over kid, nice and slow." The man said as he aimed an Equalist electro-glove at the firebender.

"You're a big bad Equalist, why not just try and take it from me?" Mako said as he held the case tightly, figuring that if the Equalist wanted it then it had to be bad.

"Listen, I really don't wanna do this the hard way, so why don't you set that case down and slide it over? I slip away and we don't talk about this ever again. How 'bout it kid?" The Equalist said, causing Mako to nod slowly. He began to set the case down, before throwing it at the Equalist as hard as he could for a distraction. The Equalist shot at the case, electricity coursing through the metal, and it fell to the ground where it popped open. Inside was a glowing cube. A cube that seemed to be pulsating with energy at the moment.

"Oh no, that thing's going nuts!" The Equalist said as he tried to run, but was soon caught in a gigantic blast of energy. Mako was too trapped inside the blast as it consumed 3 blocks before letting loose an earth shattering explosion. A minute later a large creature shook its way out of the rubble. It stood right at 9 feet tall, had bright red skin and glowing yellow eyes, and wore tattered bits of clothing. It heard sirens coming from all directions and leaped off into the air.

The red creature lumbered through the woods of the mountains outside Republic City, having reached them fairly quickly due to it's incredible ability to leap almost miles into the air. It heard a twig snap behind it and quickly turned around. It saw a man. The man had shaggy long black hair, stood about 5'7, and had one blue eye with the other one covered by an eye-patch. He wore a white tank-top, black pants, and brown boots.

The red beast narrowed its eyes at the man, almost snarling at him.

"Name's Patch bub. You look like a big strong whatever you are, but I've seen bigger. Now ya see I've been in a bad mood all day and I think a little scrap is just what I need to blow off some steam. So whaddya say ya big hulk?" The short man said.

The monster roared as it punched the man into a tree. He got up and smiled a feral grin. A "snikt" sound filled the air as the man held up six metallic claws, three coming from the back of each hand.

"Let's go!" The clawed man roared as he charged forward, leaping at the Hulk, clawing away at his red flesh. The Hulk slammed him into the ground and began to mercilessly pummel him.

"LITTLE MAN LEAVE HULK ALONE!" The newly named Hulk roared as he pounded away at the man's face. The Hulk roared as he gave on final punch. He got up, panting heavily and walked away. Suddenly he heard footsteps. Hulk turned, a deadly glare in his eyes. There stood Patch, a smile on his face.

"Alright bub, let's try that again." Patch said as Hulk just ran up and punched him a few miles into the air, heading straight for the edge of the city. The Hulk roared as he leaped up into the air.

The Hulk landed in a denser part of the forest. The red beast walked deep into the forest, breathing heavily.

"What was that? I heard it come from over hear." The Hulk heard a voice say in the distance. He looked to see men from beyond the trees where he lurked. They wore masks with green goggles attached to them. For some reason unknown to the Hulk, these particular kinds of masks filled him with rage. With a mighty roar he charged.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?!" One of the masked men yelled as he fired an electrical blast from his glove at the raging beast. It did little to deter the Hulk as the men were grabbed and thrown into trees, breaking all the bones in their bodies. Soon other masked men came from a hidden base in the forest and attacked the monster.

"Mask men try to hurt Hulk? Attack Hulk?! HULK SMASH PUNY MASK MEN!"


	8. Dark Forces

_**Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics**_

* * *

"Boss, what're we gonna do?!" A Triad member asked frantically as he sat a cup of tea on a desk. The Lighting Bolt Zolt, former firebending leader of the Triads, sat behind a desk as he watched one of the few loyal members of his gang pace back and forth with worry. Not only were Amon and his Equalists decimating what remained their forces by removing their bending, but they had to deal with the likes of The Punisher taking their men off the streets permanently.

"I'll tell ya what we do Khanny Boy. We put out a hit." Zolt said in unusually calm tone.

"But Boss, who's crazy enough to try and take Amon out?! No bender in their right mind would go up against him!" The thug said, panic evident in his voice.

"So we go to non-benders. I just called in a real pro from back east, he's never missed his hit. Ever." Zolt said as he took a sip of his tea.

"Boss you don't mean..." Zolt's underling started, the color leaving his face, as his employer smirked.

"Bullseye."

"Lord Amon, I fear we may be in trouble. This Punisher the men have told us about seems to be different from what we originally thought." The Lieutenant said as he entered Amon's personal chambers.

"How so Lieutenant?" The masked man asked, curiosity evident in his voice.

"He doesn't seem to care about benders at all, just crime in general. We just got a report saying one of our training facilities was laid attacked by a man matching the Punisher's description. Apparently the head trainers there were doing some drug dealing on the side, using the students to help push the stuff. Only one got out and he didn't last long. And the reports also mention he is a firebender" The Lieutenant said as Amon seemed to mull his words over.

"Disappointing. I had hoped to bring The Punisher over to our cause as his skills would be most invaluable. However, I believe it may be in the cause's best interest to eliminate him." Amon said, sitting down behind a desk.

"As you wish, I will prepare a squad and..." The Lieutenant began, but was silenced by his master's raised hand.

"I'm afraid we will need outside help. Not that I doubt your skills, but we something the Punisher won't expect. A wildcard. I've heard tell of a man that fits those requirements. A demon some call him, dressed in bright red and seemingly immortal." The lead Equalist said as he reached for his telephone.

"Immortal?" The Lieutenant queried, questioning the astounding claim.

"Yes, or rather that's the rumor. Some say he's been in countless battles and duels, but never has he fallen. He's killed hundreds of benders with surprising ease according to some. Surely, if even half the rumors about this man are true then he can handle the Punisher."

"Does this mystery man have a name my lord?"

"He's known only by the moniker... Deadpool." Amon said, as he was about to dial the phone. However before he could, a red burst of smoke appeared exploded on his desk.

"CHIMICHANGA RAZA MATAZA BIATCHES! DEADPOOL IN DA HOUSE!" A red clad man wearing a red mask with large black ovals over the eye holes and armed to the teeth.

"How did you..." Amon began as he called off his Lieutenant who readied himself to attack the red clad intruder.

"The power of plot convenience!"

* * *

It was nighttime as Tahno walked into an empty temple to pray, specifically to the moon spirit Yue. His spirit was broken, his body was beaten, and he was outright humiliated. He looked to the statue of Yue and bowed.

A small meteorite crashed into the ground just a few hundred yards away from where the temple was. Out of the meteorite trickled a black substance, which to anyone else would look like oil. However it moved on it's own volition and acted as though it were alive. The reason for this was that is was indeed alive. It was an alien being, banished from it's homeworld. The reason being was that it was a mutant among its kind. It rejected its species ways of slowly killing its host organism. For this it was sent off from it's home to spend it's days alone until it died from the lack of a host body.

The symbiote knew not what deity it should thank that its prison had not only been thrown off course from the barren planetoid that was its original destination, but broken upon impact.

The ebony life form didn't want to think of the torment it could have endured if not for its new predicament. As happy as it was to be free it was faced with a problem. It had already been some time since it had been attached to a host and without one it would surely die. As fate would have it, a spider crawled nearby. The alien quickly flowed over to the arachnid and bonded with it. Soon the normally brown spider was now black as a night. The symbiote was able to take full control of the arachnid as the animal was not very intelligent aside from instinctual knowledge.

It wasn't perfect, but it would do for now until it could find a more sapient host.

"I come before you today... humbled... and humiliated. I simply ask you for one thing. I want you to kill Amon." Tahno said as he looked up at the statue with hatred burning in his eyes.

The symbiote used its arachnid host to wander around the ceilings of the temple, finding itself enjoying the spider's natural abilities. The symbiote decided that it would give it's next host similar abilities, finding them to be most useful. It had seen many potential hosts outside the temple, but none felt right to it. It longed for a kinship of sorts, a being who felt the same pain and loneliness it did. It suddenly sensed a presence below it. The symbiote felt something inside the being, a pain that rivaled its own. This was to be its new host. Abandoning the spider, the symbiote quietly trickled down and bonded with its new host.

Tahno felt something latch onto him and yelled in fright, but soon his world went black.

"We sense much anger in you Tahno. Bond with us. Embrace the power we can give. And we will ensure all those who oppose you will fall."

Was what Tahno heard. He knew that this black was the key to his revenge. He smiled as he said,

"Alright partner, let's do it." And with that the symbiote bonded fully with the former waterbender.

"From now on, we are poison to Amon and the Equalists... WE'RE VENOM!" A large ebony creature with a mouth full of fangs and large white eyes roared as it crashed out of a temple window and escaped into the night.

* * *

Shin Raikou walked through the nighttime streets, heading back to Air Temple Island.

"Four days and not a single lead on The Punisher. I hope Korra's having better luck on her end with that Equalist hunch of hers." Shin thought aloud as he passed an alleyway.

"HELP!"

Shin turned to the sound of the cry and saw a man holding a knife to a woman's throat just down the alleyway. He grabbed a garbage can lid and threw it at the mugger as hard as he could, knocking him out. Shin ran up to the woman to make sure she was alright.

"Are you okay ma'am?" Shin asked, only to be electrocuted and knocked out.

"Just fine." The woman said as she picked Shin up.

"Now to get you to Amon."


	9. Supernatural Thrillers

_**Legend of Korra and all related characters belong to Nickelodeon. All Marvel characters belong to Marvel Comics**_

* * *

Hello there, and welcome to the crypt! You may call me Caretaker if you want, but names don't matter much here. After all, we're all dead! Today I present to you three stories, each more horrible than the last. So sit back, don't relax, and enjoy these Supernatural Thrillers!

The first tale features several boneheads, but there's a certain one who takes that term to it's ultimate conclusion! Feel the heat as you experience the penance of...

* * *

_THE SPIRIT OF VENGEANCE_

Nighttime had descended upon the world as a van pulled into a warehouse about a mile outside Republic City. Five men got out, wearing street clothes that signified them as members of the Triple Threat Triad. They quickly entered the small office in the warehouse.

"What took ya?" A man with gray hair sitting behind a desk asked. It was Lightning Bolt Zolt himself, head of their little criminal organization.

"Sorry Zolt, we had trouble. That Spider-Freak chased us all ova' the city, but lucky fo' us, this nut-job wearing an orange hood came outta nowheres n' started goin' after 'em." One of the gangsters said. The man behind the desk pinched the bridge of his nose.

"What's this city comin' to!? Freaks and crazies are dressin' up like it's the Ghost Festival every day!" Zolt yelled as he reached into his desk drawer and pulled out a bottle of sake.

"So, did ya at least take care of that lousy lawyer in Inferno's Kitchen like I asked?" Zolt asked, causing his men to look nervous, suddenly finding everywhere BUT directly in front of them very interesting.

"Well, ya see boss..." One of the men started, but stopped the moment a sake cup went past his head.

"How hard is it to off a blind lawyer?! We all know he ain't no Toph Beifong!" Zolt ranted, ready to throttle everyone in the room.

"It ain't our fault boss! We couldn't find him! We went by his office and roughed up his secretary and partner, but they didn't know where he was!" A gangster said in defense. Zolt leaped up from his chair and reached across the desk, grabbing said gangster by his tie and pulling him close as he scowled at him.

"You five have been screw ups ever since ya joined! I take a little pity on ya and hope you'll shape up. I give ya an easy job: off a little blind lawyer that's been sendin' our guys up the river and won't be bought." He pushed the thug backwards hard enough for him to tumble into the others and cause them all to hit the ground like bowling pins.

"Now get out there and hope I don't see you again unless the first words out of your mouths are 'Mushu Muranaka is dead,' or else you're gonna burn!" Zolt ranted, scaring his men as they fumbled to get back to their feet.

However, before they could leave, the sound of an engine began to roar from outside. Suddenly, something crashed through the office wall, crushing three of the five bootlicking thugs in the room. The remaining people in the office looked in silent terror at what was before them: a flaming skeleton wearing a black leather jacket with spikes on the shoulders, a chain wrapped around its torso, spiked leather gloves, as well as black pants and boots that sat atop a black motorcycle with a fanged skull for a headlight and flaming wheels.

"Guilty." The skeleton said in an unearthly voice, looking Zolt dead in the eye. One of the gangsters suddenly bent a large rock at the skeleton, knocking both it and it's bike out of the warehouse.

"G-good w-w-work Jin. Let's, uh, g-get outta here." Zolt stuttered out as he quickly made his way out the back door to the office and headed for his car, leaving his men to fend for themselves.

"Boss, wait!" One of his men yelled as he ran after him.

"You gotta van! Use it!" Zolt yelled as he drove off. The gangsters turned around when they heard the roar of an engine yet again, looking to see the skeleton walking towards them, chain in hand.

"That wasn't very nice." The flaming creature said as its chain began to catch on fire.

The head of the Triad drove as fast as he could into the countryside, the warehouse long gone. His heart nearly stopped however when he saw the ghostly rider coming up on him in his rear-view mirror, and fast. He floored the pedal, but his skeletal pursuer kept up with him easily. The rider drove up alongside the van and reached over towards the car door, tearing it off single handedly. Zolt saw they were driving next to a river and rammed his car into the rider, knocking him into the water. The ex-firebender chuckled in triumph as he drove, happy that the ordeal was over. Suddenly, he heard a motorcycle engine and looked to see the rider driving on top of the water, the flames still going. The ghostly rider sped past Zolt's car and made it to the end of the road, laughing madly, and stopped. Zolt slammed on the brakes and stared at the flaming skeleton.

"You wanna play possum-chicken? FINE!" The gangster yelled as he put the pedal to the metal and sped toward the rider. The skeleton laughed again and mimicked his action. When they were no more than ten yards away from colliding, Zolt leapt out of his car, which smashed into the rider and resulted in a rather audible explosion.

The ex-firebender groaned as he slowly got up. "That's right! NO ONE MESSES WITH LIGHTNING BOLT ZOLT YA FLAMIN' FREAK!" The gangster yelled in victory.

The victory was short lived however, as the rider slowly rode out of the flames, completely unharmed. The rider quickly grabbed his chain and threw it at Zolt, the hot metal wrapping around and burning him the as the rider yanked on the chain and yelled, "GET OVER HERE!"

Zolt flew through the air and was caught by the rider's free hand. He held the gangster easily with one arm as he stared at him.

"What do ya want? WHAT DO YOU WANT?!" Zolt screamed in terror.

The rider brought him close to his flaming skull, the fire turning the gangster's skin red from the heat. "Look into my eyes." It said simply, sounds of terror and pain beginning to fill the night air soon afterwards.

Oh my, it seems like old Zolt won't be much of a problem anymore now will he? This next tale takes us outside Republic City to the rural gateway of terror that is simply known as The Swamp. You best be careful here though, for being afraid in this swamp won't bode well for you. Read on as you discover why...

* * *

_THOSE WHO FEAR BURN AT HIS TOUCH_

It was a typical, serene night on the outskirts of the Foggy Swamp; a night filled with the chirping of crickets, the scuttling of small rodents, and the hooting of owls. Two men were entering the swamp proper, carrying a body.

"I don't feel right about this Bao. I heard stories about this place." One of the men said.

"Shut up Lee! All we need to do is dump the body and then we can get that insurance money. The last thing we need is you getting scared of the Boogy Man." Bao whispered as they continued to haul the body deeper into the swamp.

"Why do we have to go so deep into the swamp? Can't we just dump her near the edge?" Lee asked.

Bao growled and replied, "No you idiot! The deeper we take her, the less likely it'll be for someone to find her! If we just dump her at the edge, anyone would be liable to find her and then we'd be the prime suspects!"

Lee was about to reply when he thought he saw a large bush move.

"Um, Bao? I think something's in that bush." Lee said, causing his partner to sigh.

"It's probably a possum-chicken or something. When did you become such a wuss?" Bao chastised, losing his patience with his partner.

"I ain't no wuss! It's just…I heard things about this place. There's supposed to be some kinda monster here, a really big one. It can burn people to death just by touching them!"

"Yeah, that's right. And there's a half-human/half-vampire that kills other vampires." Bao said, sarcasm clearly evident in his voice.

"Really?" Lee asked, the other man's intent lost on him.

"No you moron! Grow up! There ain't no such thing as monsters!" Bao said as they went deeper into the swamp.

Lee noticed a river and said, "Hey! We can just chuck her in there! A catgator will eat her and they'll never find her!"

Bao stopped for a moment and said, "That's the best idea you've ever had Lee!" The two murderers then began to swing the body back and forth before letting go and tossing it into the river.

"Well, that takes care of that." Bao said as he watched the body sink.

Suddenly, both smelt something foul in the air. "UGH! What is that?" Lee asked as he held his nose.

"Must be swamp gas. That stuff really reeks." Bao said, also holding his nose. The two turned to leave, but walked right into something somewhat soft and moist. The looked up to see two large, red glowing eyes gazing down at them. They both screamed as two large, damp, and moss covered hands (each as big as their torsos) grabbed them. They were hoisted forcefully from the ground as the red-eyed creature let out a roar that split the previous tranquility of the night asunder. Soon, they felt a sensation that felt like their skin was being roasted as acid flowed from the monster's hands. The two's agonized screams intertwined with the beast's roaring to create a most deafening and terrifying of cacophonies. Soon, the two were but skeletons in scorched remnants of clothing.

The monster dropped the bones and headed back into the swamp. Not long afterwards, a couple of Foggy Swamp locals came along, one tall and one short.

"What do ya think done went and did this cousin?" The tall one said, poking the bones with a stick.

"I reckon it's the Man-Thing's handy work." The short one said.

"The what?" The tall local asked.

"You know. 'Those who know fear burn at the Man-Thing's touch' and all that." The short one answered.

"Oh yeah! Well, some'a their clothes are still good. Let's take 'em!" The tall one said.

"Cousin, you done read my mind!"

Oh when will criminals learn not to do their shady dealings in the swamp at night? Now we come to our final tale. One that takes place in another world. Similar yet different to the one we have been looking at. It is in this tale that the evils of the dead will rise from the grave and a powerless Avatar must overcome her insecurities to send them back! So rev up your gardening tools, load your shotguns, and get ready to...

* * *

_HAIL TO THE AVATAR BABY!_

Korra was having a problem and that problem was something she was not familiar with: insanity. She had never been crazy before. Well at least, she didn't think she had and yet she was fairly certain that she was going insane now. The room was laughing at her. Korra had never liked being laughed at.

The room didn't care. It was a child's room, filled with stuffed animals that were belting out the worst bleating, long-winded laughs that she had ever heard. Korra was backed into a corner, hands pressed over her ears. Her shotgun, a new weapon invented by Future Industries and her current only defense, was on the floor in front of her. She grabbed it and pulled it closer, then went back to shutting out the laughter of the room. The lamp and ceiling fan had started as well, and she wished they would stop.

An awful pressure was building in her chest. Korra tried to swallow, but her mouth was dry. The pressure built until she felt like she would explode, until it was actually causing her pain. She opened her mouth and laughed, eyes wide and pupils constricted, pitting her own laughter against the demonic noise surrounding her. She got shakily up from the floor, bumbling around and forgetting all about her shotgun. She weaved drunkenly around the room, laughing in the faces of everything she could. She stood in the center of the floor and danced a crude jig, giggling like a maniac. The lamp dipped along with her, looking very happy at having a dance partner. Korra laughed until her throat hurt and her voice was hoarse. She suddenly noticed that the entire house had gone quiet.

"Huh? Go on, laugh!" Korra bellowed. The room remained silent, mocking her by ignoring her words. Korra gritted her teeth and grabbed her shotgun.

"I SAID LAUGH!" She screamed, and blasted one of the stuffed animals to smithereens. She laughed again, crawling to the ruined toy and holding her face inches from it.

"Ha ha ha! Take that you fluffy bastard!"

The floor behind her creaked and Korra spun around, but nothing was there.

"W-Who's there? What's there? Answer me!" She asked the madness forgotten momentarily. Silence. Korra had never heard silence so complete.

Korra had come here for a nice vacation with her girlfriend Asami and their friends Mako and Bolin on what was basically a camping trip minus the actual camping. Asami had said it would cheer her up after losing her bending at the hands of Amon, to take her mind off it. For a while she was right as Korra had been enjoying herself until the sun set. Then all hell had broken loose. Asami, Mako, and Bolin had been possessed by something. Korra didn't know what, but she knew one thing. It was pure evil. She was forced to kill them. With no way to fight off such great numbers alone, Korra had had to run to the car and grab the shotgun Asami had brought along to test. However one of them had grabbed her by the hair, holding her back. Korra managed to grab an old knife and cut her long hair. She managed to make it to the car, grabbed the shotgun, loaded it, and blasted the three of them until they'd stopped twitching. She didn't have a choice.

Korra leaned against the wall and tried to catch her breath. She ran her hands through her now short hair, having cut off some more of it so a repeat incident didn't happen and it now resembled crude bob-cut. She then started to feel punishingly thirsty. Her throat was dry and painful from her mad laughter and she slouched into the kitchen for some water.

The sink didn't work. She remembered Asami saying that some of the "utilities" were in need of repair. Growling she began banging and hitting the sink with her fist, taking her anger out on the inanimate object before she collapsed on the floor, hands over her face forcing back tears. Korra then thought back to how this nightmare began.

Asami Sato had received a call from an old college friend of her father, a Prof. Ryu Nogai. He said that he was wrapping up some work in his cabin out in the country and they could stay there that weekend, as a kind of gift to Asami to take her mind off her father's imprisonment. When the four arrived, there were research papers scattered all around. Asami had become quite curious upon looking over the notes. That is when she found it. That book. Asami had spent all day going over the notes, which apparently were Nogai's attempts at deciphering the ancient text of the dark tome. Then roughly one minute before sundown, Asami had managed to decode one three words. However she was foolish enough to say them aloud.

"Klaatu. Barada. Nikto."

And as soon as the sun went down, all hell broke loose. A giant wind blew through the cabin and Asami started screaming extremely loud, almost making everyone's ears bleed. Her skin turned sickly pale and her eyes greenish yellow. The next and what would be final words she said were forever burned into Korra's mind.

"You're all going to die tonight."

The floor behind Korra creaked again, shaking her out of her flashback. She turned around and was struck by a rotting fist. She wasn't sure what a fist was doing there, or why it had decided to attack her, but by the time she'd crashed through the kitchen table she was ready to do something about it. She shot up, shotgun in hand as she saw what attacked her.

"Bolin?!" Korra stammered, backing up until he bumped into the wall. Bolin was a good friend and had come along to help cheer her up. Less than an hour ago Korra had buried what remained of him in the cellar.

"Hey there, Korra!" The undead Bolin said, smiling wickedly. Korra screamed and fired her shotgun, emptying both barrels into the earthbender's head who fell to the floor in even worse shape than he'd been before. The silence that followed was, again, utterly suffocating.

"That'll teach ya." Korra breathed, reloading quickly. A bucket by the fireplace caught her attention. Asami had wanted to make a fire later that night, but Mako had insisted they have water ready in case it got out of control. Korra rushed over to it and dunked her head in, guzzling water so quickly that she half drowned herself. She used what remained to slick back her hair.

After several more minutes of quiet Korra decided that she didn't want to wait around for something awful to happen, again. She had to go looking for another weapon. The shotgun was doing a great job, but she had only a few shells remaining. She didn't want to be caught defenseless later. Korra sighed as she thought of her loss of bending. She quickly pushed those thoughts aside and instead focused on survival.

Korra remembered seeing plenty of sharp objects in the basement, so she decided to start there. The steps creaked as she descended, each step advertising her location to anything that happened to be listening. It didn't bother her that much. So far there wasn't a single creature that had been unable to find her, and she doubted being quiet would make a significant difference.

There was a workbench set against the wall with something bulky lying on it. Korra walked over and squealed with glee. It was a chainsaw, oiled up and ready for action! She picked up the chainsaw as she wandered about to look for anything else of use. In a corner she found what looked like a collection of leather belts. They might have been some sort of harness, but the individual pieces had fallen apart and were impossible to identify.

There was also a collection of tools in one corner. Korra wasn't sure what to take with her, so she just took the chainsaw and left before anything could jump out of the dark at her. As she was walking up the stairs a decaying hand reached out from beneath the staircase and tried to trip her, but she ran out and locked the door before whatever it was could follow.

"Now I'm ready for ya." She said quietly. Korra sat down next to the fireplace and examined the chainsaw. She was happy to find that, not only was the gas tank full, but the chain looked almost brand new. She set it aside, well within reach.

For a while she wasn't sure what to do next, so she just leaned against the wall and tried to relax. Korra nearly drifted off to sleep, but she forced herself to sit up and stay awake.

"Don't worry, everything's gonna be fine. Just relax." She whispered, trying to reassure herself.

"Fine? Don't be an idiot!" A voice chastised. Korra leapt to her feet, pointing her shotgun around the room.

"Who said that?! Get out here and take your lead like a man!" Korra yelled as she frantically searched for the voice. The voice laughed at her and, for a second, Korra nearly recognized it as her own. She scanned the room and saw a rocking chair slowly lean back as though someone was sitting in it.

"What do you want?! Why can't you just leave me alone?! WHY ARE YOU DOING THIS TO ME YOU BASTARDS?!" Korra screamed in fear and rage.

"Because we are hungry." The voice didn't come from the rocking chair, which had started to move back and forth at a relaxed pace.

"We've been alone for so long. Your friends were fun for a while, but we want new blood! And by process of elimination you're next."

Korra still had her shotgun aimed at the chair, but she didn't think it represented any real threat. In fact it was probably meant to distract her from the real danger, whatever that was.

"What are you? Some kinda spirit or something?" Korra asked through gritted teeth. The laughter that sounded wasn't the insane, maniacal laughter that she had taken part in earlier. It was calm, cold, and utterly devoid of mirth.

"We are the things that were and shall be again. You will be dead by dawn! DEAD BY DAWN! DEAD BY DAWN!"

Korra dropped to the ground and covered her ears, screaming to drown out the awful noise. The laughter returned with a vengeance and she emptied her lungs over and over.

Again the silence returned and she failed to notice. Eventually Korra sat up and looked around, shotgun held close by just in case this was a trick.

"Take it easy. Just…just relax. You're dreaming or hallucinating or something. You'll be fine."

"Fine? No you're not! Stop saying that!" The voice said again. Korra howled in a blind rage and blew the rocking chair to bits, though it had long-since stopped moving. She whirled around and tried to find who was speaking, but there was no one that she could see.

She caught her reflection in a mirror and nearly shot it. Korra sighed and walked over to look at herself. She was a mess, covered in blood that was from numerous sources both alive and dead. Her hair, though slicked back and shorter, was a tangled mess. Her eyes were wild and frightened.

"You need to calm down. Panic doesn't help." Korra ordered herself trying to return to her former mentality.

"Good. Just try to remain calm. You're alright now."

The Korra in the mirror leapt out at her and wrapped its hands around her neck.

"I told you not to say that! We just killed our girlfriend! Two of our best friends!" Her reflection yelled. Suddenly its dark skin turned sickly pale with its eyes turning a sicking yellow-green color.

"Does that seem alright to you?" It asked, a sinister smile etched on its face.

Korra screamed and tried to pull away, but the specter in the mirror had her in a death grip

"Murderer!" It shrieked, now the multitude of voices again.

"Killer! Butcher! Monster!" It howled with laughter as its teeth grew into fangs, then grabbed Korra's right hand and bit so hard that she could hear bone crunch. She smashed the mirror with her shotgun in a desperate attempt to get away and the monster shattered along with the glass.

Korra crawled away, leaving a thin trail of blood on the hardwood floor. Tears streamed down her face from the pain. She remembered the leather straps in the basement and thought about making herself a tourniquet.

The pain in her hand suddenly disappeared, replaced by a tingling numbness. Korra saw fractures slowly creeping across her hand. She cried out and held her hand close, trying to pinch off whatever it was that was invading her arm. Her hand began convulsing, putting her entire arm through spasms that she couldn't control.

Just when she thought things couldn't get worse Korra became aware that something was wrong. Her hand wasn't just twitching randomly. Out of nowhere it rocketed up into her jaw, sending her sprawling back onto the floor. Her own hand drove itself into her belly, then chopped her across the neck. Korra forced it to the ground and sat on it, watching as it squirmed around trying to get free.

"You bastards! Give it back! Give me back my hand, you dirty sons of... oh hell." Korra said as her hand finally managed to get free and tugged her toward the kitchen. Korra was pulled along with far more force than her hand alone should have been able to manage. She grabbed hold of the door-frame and watched in horror as the aging wood fell apart under the sudden pressure.

The possessed hand moved behind Korra's head and rammed it onto the counter-top.

"Traitor!" Korra shouted as her face smashed into the stove. She tried to get up, but her hand held her firmly in place. It slid her painfully over into the stove again, then began fumbling with the controls. He managed to wrench herself away, but got hit in the stomach again for her trouble, but eventually she managed to kneel on her own leg and stop the infernal thing from jerking her around anymore.

Korra noticed that her chainsaw was still sitting next to the fireplace.

"NOW YOU'RE IN FOR IT!" She yelled as she managed to work her way over to the fireplace, fighting the traitorous appendage all the way.

"That's right, you little bitch!" She shouted as she yanked the starter rope.

"WHO'S LAUGHING NOW!"

A bloodied Korra tumbled down the basement stairs, her mind numbed with pain. She felt down at the cauterized stump where her hand had been, duct-taped all over to stop any bleeding, wincing at the sudden jolt of pain that coursed from it. She immediately found the pile of leather straps and, after selecting the shortest one, bound the bloodied stump at the end of her arm. She held both the chansaw and shotgun in her arms, carrying them as best she could without a right hand

"Now I'm angry!" Korra laughed out, her previously questionable sanity now long gone. It was surprisingly easy to create the harness, but Korra still needed to bind her stump in something. She ripped off most of her undershirt and wrapped it around what remained of her arm, using the leather strap to hold it in place.

"Let's do this!" She laughed and jabbed the stump into the manacle she'd attached to the chainsaw. She tightened the straps and held up the "modified" limb for inspection. Korra nodded at her impressive piece of work, though she admitted some personal bias. Korra yanked the starter rope and listened to the chainsaw's engine rev up. She then took the whirling chain to the barrel of her shotgun, cutting it down to a more maneuverable size. She inspected her work and, with a smile that could have frightened the undead back into whatever hole they had crawled from all on its own, slid the shotgun into the sheathe she had strapped to her back. Korra, for some reason, found herself thinking back to a time where Bolin tried to sound cool in front of some girls. Korra just chuckled at the memory and said,

"Groovy."

Korra walked back up to the living room, chainsaw at the ready. Suddenly she heard a large crash as the decaying body of Asami came up from the floor.

"What's the matter Korra? No kiss for your girlfriend?" The floating undead Asami asked, before cackling evilly.

"Kiss this you bitch!" Korra yelled, knowing her girlfriend was long gone. She pulled her shotgun and fired, however Asami dodged and threw her against the wall. Korra quickly pulled the ripcord of her chainsaw hand and got ready. Suddenly Asami's body morphed, extending her neck and changing her head into a hideous snake-like creature. She bit and nipped at Korra, who managed to get in close and cut her head off.

"I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! I'LL SWALLOW YOUR SOUL! I'LL SWALLOW... URK!" The head yelled before Korra stomped on the remainder of neck.

"Swallow this." Korra deadpanned as she fired the other round into the monster's head.

Morning was moments away now and the sun was just starting to rise. As Korra sat down on the bed, she looked around at the toys crowding the room.

"Nobody laughing now. Nope. Nobody but me." She said quietly.

"Not true!" A familiar voice called. Korra readied her weaponry, but since nothing threatening had appeared yet she didn't know which way to look.

"Don't think that we'll be gone just because the sun rises. You're ours, Korra! Ours forever!"

Something in the basement howled, like a hurricane trapped below ground. The air in the cabin was quickly whipped up into a powerful whirlwind that threatened to blow Korra right off her feet. She braced against the door and tried to ride out the storm, but the winds became too strong. She couldn't even think straight in the noise and chaos of a tornado indoors, let alone do anything to fight against it. She was pulled out of the bedroom and down the hall, towards the cellar she had so recently used. She caught hold of a table as she passed by and held on for dear life. The desk in the corner of the living room was slowly inching along.

"LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE DAMMIT!" Korra shouted against the howl of the wind. The desk tumbled forward and crashed through the table he was clinging to. Wood splintered and, with her anchor destroyed, Korra flew backwards and into the cellar. Her head caught the cellar door as she passed and the world went dark.

Korra woke up, the bright sun almost blinding her. Suddenly he heard the clanking of metal. She looked and saw he was surrounded by what looked like metalbender officers, but their armor was chipped and dirty. Before anyone could say anything a loud roaring was heard, causing the metalbenders to flee. Korra got up and looked to see a large red creature with rotting flesh running towards her.

"HULK HUNGRIEST THERE IS!" The monster roared. Glaring Korra pulled her shotgun and fired a round at it, blowing its head off. It fell at Korra's feet as she blew the smoke off the barrel. The gunshot echoed throughout the city, as the metalbenders looked on in shock and awe. Soon many people came from various hiding places, all sharing a look of amazement on their faces. One metalbender walked up to Korra. He took hold of Korra's good arm and raised it to the sky.

"Hail the Avatar reborn! She who fell from the sky to release us from the terror of the undead!" A man yelled, causing Korra's eyes to widen.

"No." Korra breathed out.

"HAIL!"

"No!"

"HAIL!"

"NOOOOOOO!"


	10. Going Postal

**Air Temple Island**

* * *

Korra awoke on cold sweat, she sighed once she saw sun light coming from her bedroom's window and the comfort of the sleeping Naga on the floor next to her bed. She just had the strangest of dreams, maybe it meant something…or maybe it didn't. In all cases she stood up and walked out of her room.

Korra dragged herself to the living room and sat down on a nearby couch, she looked at the clock on the wall. It was six thirty in the morning. "Ugh…I hate mornings." Korra mumbled to herself as she rubbed her tired blue eyes. "Huh?" She said as she looked around, something wasn't right.

Shin was usually already awake by this time and drinking tea in the kitchen. But he wasn't there, anywhere to in fact. Korra was curious so decided to look around the island.

After some minutes of searching she hadn't found anyone aside from those pesky lemurs hopping around. Her curiosity turned into worry, where could he be?

"Looking for someone?" Korra heard the voice of a man behind her. It was Tahno and his smugness.

"What are you doing here?" Korra asked the suspicious ex-bender, his face looked way different from the last time they had talked. He was depressed, and his eyes had been almost lifeless now his expression had changed…he looked more…

"I'm just here to say hi." Tahno responded as he approached Korra, making her a little uncomfortable.

"I don't have time to talk Tahno, I'm looking for my friend." Korra replied as she walked away from the former pro-bender.

"Hey, how about if I help you? Huh?" Tahno asked, and then Korra noticed something on Tahno. His black jacket began moving by itself for a second. Korra didn't say anything about it.

"I think I will take my chances by myself." Korra brushed him off and walked towards the pier.

* * *

**Republic City**

Now in the city, Korra tried to remember what Shin had told her last night. All that she remembers what that he went to take a walk, and he hadn't come back. It was still day, so she decided to go get Mako and Bolin to help her search.

While she made her way to the Sato Mansion where they were staying, but between the city itself and the Sato Estate was a forested road with the tracks of satomobiles leading uphill towards the estate, Korra felt someone following her closely.

She didn't see the person following her but she knew it was somewhere inside the forested area around her, hiding somewhere in the trees. Korra knew she could take on anyone but from the nightmare she had last night, it didn't make creeps like her stalker any less scary. Korra could see the gates to the Sato Estate just ahead; she smiled at the thought of just hanging around with the guys and going into another adventure.

Inside she found Mako and Bolin sitting inside the enormous dining room, Bolin filling his mouth with food while Mako was looking at a book. "Hey guys." Korra made herself present. "That butler guy is surely nice."

"Hey Korra, what's up?" Mako asked.

"Have you guys seen Shin? Haven't seen him the whole day." Korra asked.

"Nope, last time we saw him he was taking a walk around the city." Bolin replied after he swallowed some food.

Asami then entered the dining room, not noticing Korra at first and directly going towards Mako and kissing his head. "Oh Korra didn't see you there." Asami said.

"Yeah hi." Korra replied.

"Korra's telling us that Shin's missing." Mako informed his girlfriend. "We'll help you find him; hey Bolin quit stuffing your mouth."

"Biroigutt Makkfporp itssf soooo gouuufd." Bolin said with food inside his mouth.

* * *

**Downtown Republic City**

It was still day out and the Punisher was preparing for his next hit, inside his hideout he prepared his weapons and armor. The armor was worn out, old metallic plates hastily taped together. Not very high tech, but it did the job. On one of his last hits, Punisher was able to get himself some Metalbender armor.

He had painted it all black and the white skull over it, now this would give on some durability. The Punisher had learned from some sources that a hit had been placed on his head, and that some mercenaries would be on him anytime. He geared up, putting on his leather jacket over his armor and wielded his crossbow.

He then heard a knock on the door, it could anyone. It could Shoan with another batch of cookies or a filthy killer looking for his blood. The Punisher was careful; he stepped towards the door and slowly opened it. On the other side there was…no one. Odd. He closed it and when he turned around…

"Finding you wasn't easy y'know." A red costumed cladded with swords and daggers appeared in front of him.

"What the…" The Punisher couldn't believe that this weirdo had just entered his hideout.

"Now now, it's just business and OH MY SPIRITS IS THAT WHAT I THINK IT IS!?" The crazed man yelled when he saw the cache of grenades next to the wall. "I've been looking for these babies for a month! Gosh you can't trust Black Market dealers anymore."

"If you are one of the hitmen, you will tell me who send you to kill me or I'll blow your brains off." Punisher threatened the mercenary with…the mouth as he aimed his crossbow to the back of his head. The mercenary turned around to be met with the receiving end of a steel arrow.

"I see your point." The lunatic assassin said. "My name is Deadpool, assassin extraordinaire."

"More like mental patient extra ordinary, who's your boss?" Punisher asked again.

"My employer wouldn't like me to just say his name; I mean that guy is creeeeeeeeeeeeeeeepy." Deadpool answered. "Tell you what, let's have a nice duel you win I tell you sent me here but if I win, its light's out."

"Deal." Punisher accepted, but instead of giving him a chance to get ready the Punisher shot the crossbow. The arrow penetrated the mercenary's leg getting stuck in his… "You've got to be kidding me."

"Ouch…I used to be an adventurer like you but I GOT AN ARROW IN MY KNEE! HA!" Deadpool laughed as he took out the steel arrow out of his fractured knee cap and threw aside. "Healing factor, it's a good thing."

Punisher grunted in anger, he quickly lashed out several shuriken at Deadpool who avoided them and wiped out his katanas. "Show time!" He yelled swinging his swords in an effort to eviscerate the vigilante.

The Punisher avoided getting slashed and stabbed, preferring staying a good five feet away from the crazed hitman. He threw a gas grenade at Deadpool, the cloud of gas covered the room. "This is cheating!" Deadpool yelled as he walked inside the apartment aimlessly. "Come out wherever you are."

CLAG! It was the sound of a reinforced steel combat knife going through Deadpool's skull. "Tag." Punisher said pushing the knife deeper.

"That tickles my thoughts." Deadpool replied as he looked at the pointy end of the knife coming out of his forehead. "Okay okay you win, I'm obviously…" Deadpool quickly turned around and struck Punisher on the stomach knocking him back. "Agh! What are you wearing steel!?" Deadpool rubbed his knuckles.

Deadpool was then hit on the face by the armored fist of the Punisher. "NOW YOU HAVE BRASS KNUCKLES!? I want one of those." Deadpool stated, getting his swords ready again.

"Shut up." Punisher coldly said grabbing his own sword, unlike Deadpool's katanas, Punisher used a longsword. It was bigger and heavier than a katana. Its edge was not as sharp but the raw power from one clean hit from it could turn a man into mashed potatoes. The Punisher swung the longsword at the mercenary forcing him to block it with his two smaller and slimmer katanas.

"This is fun, I'm having fun are you having fun P?" Deadpool asked, the Punisher grunted again. The longsword broke through the katanas. "Noooooo those were my favorite swords!" SLASH! The longsword sliced off Deadpool's right arm.

"Now, tell me…" Punisher was about to ask again but Deadpool kept trying to swing his only sword hand. "Can you stop?"

Deadpool looked at his missing arm. "It's but a scratch." He said.

"A scratch? Your arm is off." Punisher responded.

"No it isn't." Deadpool replied.

"Then what is that then?" Punisher pointed at arm on the floor.

"I've had worse."

"You liar."

"Come on you pansy!"

They kept fighting, swords clashed until finally…Punisher slashed Deadpool's left arm off. "I've won." Punisher said turning around to find something to tie the armless hitman to a chair. But then Deadpool kicked him on the butt.

"Come on, it isn't over until the fat lady sings!" Deadpool kept kicking the Punisher.

"What?!" The vigilante couldn't believe it, first he took an arrow to the…knee, then a knife to the brain and now he was running around armless. "Look you stupid bastard you have no arms left."

"Yes I have." Deadpool cheerily replied.

'Look!"

"It's just a flesh wound." Deadpool said. Punisher had enough and just sliced his legs off. Deadpool's limbless torso fell on the ground. "Hmm…it seems that I have been disarmed. HAHAHA!"

"Listen now you freak, you will tell me who sent you."

"Fine, you win. Amon sent me and some other dude to kill you." Deadpool finally informed the Punisher.

"Amon…who is the other mercenary?"

"Guys call him Bullseye, word on the street says that he never misses."

"Then he will miss with me." The Punisher stood up, rearmed and left the apartment.

"Wait…you left me limbless!" Deadpool screamed. "Oh well, I hope I remember how to do this."


End file.
